One Forgotten, Another Found
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: For any of you who have read Kaname's Twin Sister then i hope you like this because it is the revised edition. Anyway things are different in this story, so please R&R anyway I suck at summaries so please read thank you :D


It was one of those nights in the mountains that Kai truly hated, especially at night. It was too quite, too cold. But she couldn't stop moving, she knew that if she did she would die. Stopping at the edge of the woods briefly Kai allowed herself time to gather her breath and get her surroundings.

_There. _There was a mansion only two kilometres from her current position. Clutching the sword tightly in her hand Kai made her way down to the mansion, silent as a shadow as she slipped in and out of the edge of the forest. She could tell that she had finally lost the men that had been following her since she had fled her own family home after finding her parents dead in their bedroom. Wiping her brow she found herself thinking of her parents and how they had just lay there, unmoving, cold. Kai forced herself to focus on the matter at hand, getting to the mansion.

After twenty minutes of weaving in and out of the shadows Kai found herself in front of the large oak door of the mansion, raising her hand to knock when the door opened abruptly. The light blinded her momentarily before her eyes adjusted and she found herself looking into the face of one of _them._

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy in front of her asked in a worried voice coming out from the safe confines of his home.

Kai stood stock still for a moment before gathering her senses together, jumping back so she was at the bottom of the steps. In her movements she had forgotten that she had been on the run since early that morning and she hadn't stopped for ten hours so she was feeling somewhat light-headed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she brought her sword up in a defensive position.

"Don't come any closer, _vampire_," Kai hissed, eyeing the boy with a look so venomous that if he had been anyone else he would have run from the sight of it.

The boy hadn't moved from his spot on the stairs since she had jumped away from him. Now that she wasn't so close to him she was able to get a closer look at him. He was fairly tall with light, curly blonde hair and observant, emerald eyes. Right now he was looking at her with a curious gaze before recognition crossed his features and his eyes lighted up.

"Ah, so you're a hunter and judging from your gear you belong to the Hikawa family," the boy deducted, earning another glare from Kai.

"And judging from your pale blonde hair and aristocratic manner you must be the grandson of Asato Ichijo, Takuma Ichijo," Kai replied, her voice as cold as glacier ice.

"I am indeed, however there is no need to be so stiff _Kai-_san," Takuma started, noticing her eyes widen slightly he tried to hide his small smirk to no avail, "yes I know who you are, after all it is not often that the Hikawa family produces such a fine heir. Not just that, but even among us aristocrats there have been rumours that you are not an actual Hikawa, is that true?"

"I don't think it's any business of yours," Kai replied, to which Takuma raised an elegant eyebrow, "and not even I know if what you say is true. Besides my family is now dead, I am the only one that is alive now."

Takuma's eyes opened wide in shock from learning of the deaths of Kai's parents which caused him to wonder how they were killed and why Kai was now standing in front of him now. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind Takuma looked at Kai once again, sympathy evident in his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, I know what it means to lose your parents," Takuma said in a low voice never breaking eye contact with Kai, "would you like to come in and rest? I bet you're tired, and hungry." Takuma asked walking back to the door, turning around just as he got to it.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked, one hand on the door.

Kai was taken aback slightly by Takuma's response and wasn't prepared for his offer, she was slightly reluctant to join him but she could feel the pain of running for ten hours straight begin too take it's toll. She weighed her options carefully before finally consenting to being led in, sword in hand she strode up the steps and stopped beside Takuma, who looked pleased that she was welcome to the idea.

"Oh, and just to let you know my grandfather isn't home so I hope that helps you relax," Ichijo informed her once they were inside. Kai just gave a short nod to show that she had heard him while she was glancing around the inside of the manor observing where everything was and how she could use it to her advantage if it ever came to a fight. Ichijo stopped suddenly, almost causing Kai to walk into him, turning around Ichijo fixed Kai with a sad look in his eyes, "you don't have to do that you know I'm not going to hurt you."

Kai scoffed at his statement before answering in a clear voice, while looking him in the eye the whole time, "sorry, but I'm not about to stop after all I've had so many people try and trick me like that and it's become second nature. So I guess what I'm saying is that I don't trust you, and why should I?"

They stood looking at each other for awhile like that before Ichijo sighed, a slight smirk playing across his lips before he turned back around and continued the tour.

_I can only hope that one day you might come to trust me, _Ichijo thought sadly as he pointed out some of the rooms they passed until they came to a large sitting room with a fire roaring in the hearth.

"If you want you can stay here and I'll be right back with some food," Ichijo said, gesturing to a large mahogany leather sofa near the hearth.

Kai glanced at him quickly before exiting the sitting room, "no that's alright, besides I would prefer to make my own food. Now then where is the kitchen?" she asked looking up and down the hallway they hadn't been down yet. Ichijo sighed before walking past her without a word and continued down an adjoining hallway with Kai following close behind until he came to a large black door that he pushed open and went in. Following closely Kai soon found herself in a large kitchen with stainless silver appliances and dark granite counters, all of them looked freshly polished and brand new.

Kai let a small smirk cross her features momentarily before heading to the fridge, completely ignoring Ichijo the whole time as he sat in a stool next to the dark granite island in the middle of the kitchen, observing Kai the whole time.

Once Kai had finished her pastrami and swiss on rye with lettuce and cucumber she made her way to a stool opposite of Ichijo. While she ate Ichijo continued to observe her.

"You know, I've never met another person as quite as Kaname until now," Ichijo said in an amused voice, "although I'm not sure whether that's good or not."

Kai lifted an eyebrow in question, only speaking as soon as she was done her sand which, "you mean Kaname Kuran, the unofficial monarch of all vampires, don't you?" Ichijo nodded, not surprised that Kai had heard of Kaname in the slightest. "I had heard that you two are quite close, I just didn't know how true those rumours were though," Kai finished with a thoughtful look on her face and guarded eyes.

Ichijo noticed the subtle change in her features as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It was only now that Ichijo realized how distinctive Kai's features were, she had distinctive European features that made her appear rather aristocratic. Her light auburn hair was shorter in the back and longer in the front, a side bang covered her left eye at a slant that, under the right light, shone a light copper which made Ichijo question whether it was her natural colour or dyed. Her eyes were a hazel that clearly showed the bright gold, and emerald green specks against the light brown, almost copper, background, all in all her eyes looked like a burning forest fire. Her skin was clear, yet unbelievably pale in a sharp contrast to her hair and eyes. She was easily five foot seven, with clear curves and exceptionally strong legs. While he was sizing her up he noticed her doing the same to him, looking him up and down with an appraising eye.

Ichijo had curly, yellow blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulder framing his angelic features and light emerald eyes and light, naturally pink lips. He was roughly six feet or so with a thin frame, with a subtle promise of muscles under his loose midnight blue dress shirt. His skin was darker than Kai's by a few shades, giving him the appearance of having a tan.

"Like what you see," Ichijo teased, catching her eye momentarily before she turned her head away, scoffing, "anyways on to more serious matters we have to talk about what you intend to do from here on out. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I imagine that you would like to get in contact with the hunters organization."

"That's alright, besides I'd rather not have them know where I am," Kai replied, not meeting Ichijo's gaze. Ichijo sighed knowing that now wasn't the time to inquire about her reasons, she would tell him when she was ready. "Anyway I already have an idea about what to do, plus if this works out the society won't be a problem."

Afterwards the two fell into a silence that wasn't quite awkward, but was still unnerving that eventually Ichijo felt that if he didn't break the silence than it would end up being even more awkward. "If you'd like I could show you too your room," he said avoiding looking at her at all costs as he got up from his spot and made his way over to the door as soon as he was sure that Kai was following him.

The two walked for about ten minutes in silence before Ichijo stopped at large, black mahogany door. "This is your room for the time being," Ichijo informed, opening the door so Kai could see the interior of the room.

The room was magnificent, the floor was polished hardwood floor that had a hazel tinge to it, and paired with the dark midnight blue walls the room was beautiful. There was a large four poster bed in the centre of the room covered with a royal blue bedspread, embroidered with silver along the edges. Along with the bed the only other furniture was a large oak desk next to the window seat that had a black and red seat covered with silver pillows, and on the wall was a small mirror in the shape of a quarter moon and the sun with the mirror in the middle.

Kai nervously stepped into the room looking around in wonder at the design and colours; she was still looking around when Ichijo coughed slightly in amusement after watching Kai as she looked around. Turning to Ichijo she raised an eyebrow in question as she sat on the bed.

"What amuses you so much Ichijo?" Kai asked, maintaining a calm mask as she gently stroked the soft cotton bedspread under her hands. Ichijo followed her movements, he was interested, to say the least, to find what made her get under his skin.

"Nothing much, although your reaction is something I have never seen before," Ichijo replied, opting for the truth rather than a lie. Kai gave him a confused look but accepted his answer all the same. "Anyway if there's anything you need just let me know, my room id right down the hall, it's the third door on the left," Ichijo informed her, slowly backing out of the room.

Kai watched him from the corner of her eye as he made his way to the door, and what she did next surprised both of them, "good night Ichijo… and thank-you." She muttered under her breathe, momentarily forgetting about his superior hearing.

Ichijo glanced back at her over his shoulder, a kind, happy smile plastered on his face as his eyes met hers for a moment, "good night, Kai." He replied gently, closing the door with a soft click behind him before making his way down to this room. Now the only thing he had to do was inform his grandfather, who would **not **be pleased that he had allowed a human female, a hunter none the less into their home for an extended amount of time. If only his grandfather didn't have to come home, then everything would be as fine as it could be with a vampire and a hunter living under the same roof. Ichijo shuddered thinking about his grandfathers response as he reached for the phone sitting on a small table in the hallway, better to get it over with. Sighing heavily Ichijo punched in the first number before he could talk himself out of it.

Kai sighed in annoyance as her head met the soft, warm cotton of the bedspread that she had been sitting on previously. Why in the world had she said that? And why had he responded with a smile for her? Sighing, Kai rubbed her head in pain; she could feel the beginnings of a migraine. She contemplated getting up and asking Ichijo for some advil, but she didn't want to see the cause of her migraine if she didn't have to. Instead Kai lay there on the bed contemplating the day's events; she shuddered when she recalled the scene at her house and the condition her parent's bodies were in.

Closing her eyes Kai let her mind wander off to more ordinary, soon to be serious things like what would she do, and where should she go. She had gained an inkling of an idea over dinner when she had been conversing with Ichijo. She had recalled her parents talking about Kaien Cross, an old and famous vampire hunter that had opened a private school and was currently setting up a program so vampires could attend classes as well, while still living side by side with humans. When Kai had first heard of the idea she didn't an opinion, except that Cross was a dreamer and he would do anything to make it come true and she respected him for that. Kai had contemplated calling Cross, and requesting permission to live there in turn for being a security figure between the vampires and humans. Kai decided then and there that she would give Cross a call in the morning, after she had rested from her tiring day. She went to sleep thinking about why anyone would want to kill her parents.

**(A/N: anyway for anyone who read my old VK fanfic I hope you enjoy this one even more mainly because I spent more time on this and I believe it is better written, so ya. Please R&R and I look forward to your reviews because the more reviews the more I know what and what not to do. Please send in reviews with ideas about new chapters and I well try to incorporate them while posting when I can since I do not have internet access at home, only at school, but ya. Please review and have an awesome time.)**


End file.
